


Let's Teach Ourselves Our Faults

by Bounemr



Series: Showcase: Pokemon AU [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Adrien Agreste, Past Rape/Non-con, Pokemon AU, certain developments with Ross mean you kind of need to read that first, not between these two though, only tagging it that bc they talk about it, takes place several years after Model Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: Fluffy, part oral smut with major references to previous main story in this au (Model Behavior). As one of the characters in this (the OC, Ross) is introduced in that story, this is less a standalone piece and more a oneshot within the series. Timeline is three years after Model Behavior, when all characters are (around) 20-21 years old.Mostly, this is a story about learning and letting go.





	Let's Teach Ourselves Our Faults

There were many things that Adrien didn’t know how to approach. He didn’t know how to speak of them. He didn’t know how to guide them into the light without burning someone – himself, or the ones he loved.

There was a problem that Adrien knew weighed on Ross, but he never spoke of it. Ross never allowed it to come between them, but Adrien worried, and that itself was what wedged itself between them. The problem wasn’t that Adrien didn’t know what happened those few years ago – he did. Of course, he did. It was obvious, and even if it hadn’t been, Ross himself told them the basics when he was first rescued.

The violation he experienced was something that terrified Adrien beyond words, then and now. The thought of that man, Talbot, and the image of the dank basement they’d rescued Lucario from stuck with him. That was why Adrien would never, despite the two years they’d been dating, ask Ross for any more than he was already getting.

It wasn’t that Adrien needed it, of course. And he would obviously respect Ross’ decision even if he had the inclination. But sometimes there were moments. Adrien was so overcome, and they were alone, and everything seemed perfect, but Adrien couldn’t take that step. Not without knowing. Not if there was a risk.

Ross’ words echoed in his mind, as they had for a long time. _“With Talbot… there’s a lot I’d rather be yours.”_ There was a lot Adrien wanted to be Ross’ as well. But it couldn’t be. Because they were damaged, and that kind of scar was a web netting over those parts of themselves. It kept them in, kept them close.

Ross’ familiar purr in his ear was comforting, but in the early morning light, the streams of golden sun that cut across their room, Adrien felt a just as familiar sadness fall upon his heart.

He wanted to get up. He wanted to go make breakfast for his boyfriend and once more see that delighted smile that comes out when Adrien makes a gesture so unexpected. But he couldn’t get up. He couldn’t move except to curl up and press himself against Ross and feel the steady beat of his heart and the soft rolling breath and the occasional little yips and growls that punctuated it.

Even now it was surreal. When Adrien looked at him he saw three people in one body. He saw Ross, pure and whole and adoring. But he also saw Joshua, his kindhearted childhood friend, and he saw Rocco, the enigmatic but affectionate and powerful zoroark. Some days he thanked Lailah for fusing them and giving him Ross, other days he cursed her because none of the three deserved it. But most days were like that day, laying there in the morning with bleary eyes, a twisting, churning in his stomach. Doubt about the way things were supposed to be.

Had their parents not lost their minds, had Lailah remained the intelligent and witty and inspiring teacher and mother Adrien remembered her as, had Gabriel remained the awkward but well-meaning father who only redoubled his efforts to do good when he was told he was doing something wrong, then where would they be?

Surely not in their small apartment in Lumiose City. Surely not together, in that room, breathing the same air. Ross wouldn’t even exist. Perhaps Adrien would have ended up with Joshua. Or maybe he would’ve dated Marinette, or maybe he just would have been alone.

The whole episode felt like a glitch. It felt like an aberration and Adrien had hoped that after two years it would have gone away but it was still there, hanging behind them as they tried to walk forward. He wanted it gone, but at the same time he knew that if it was, he wouldn’t be where he was now. And despite it all, he liked where he was now. And it hurt him to wish it gone, but he couldn’t help it.

Was his life meant to go this way? Was this always in the cards, or had Gabriel and Lailah altered something permanent? It was those questions that paralyzed him. They were the weight on his bones that wouldn’t let him rise.

They were damaged. Would that be different in some other world where their parents didn’t make the decisions they had?

Adrien reached up to fondle one of the large canid ears atop Ross’ head. Something he was so used to but was still so alien. With so much of Ross’ body appearing human, the ears threw him for a loop sometimes. The tail was cute – the ears too, in their way – but still so foreign on an otherwise human-looking man. Adrien accepted them, loved them as they were a part of Ross, but he still hadn’t quite figured out how to wrap his head around them. They were certainly not a feature of the person Adrien imagined would be sharing his bed. Not in a romantic sense, anyway.

But he didn’t need more. He was happy to lay there, even if he had that cold weight in his chest. He liked being with Ross. And most of the time he got away with not thinking about anything more – not thinking about crossing any more lines – but sometimes he just wanted Ross to know that he would.

That was something he couldn’t say. He couldn’t say it, because what was beyond that line did not belong to him. It was Talbot’s. It was taken, and neither of them had any choice in that, and Adrien couldn’t reach far enough to reclaim what Talbot had stolen. He wasn’t strong enough, or brave enough. So, he couldn’t say it.

Strong arms pulled him even closer, pressing his face into a broad, hairy chest. He smiled, hearing a long vocalization, close to a yawn but distinctly, lazily, purposeful. “Morning to you too.” Adrien responded. Though he couldn’t exactly understand Ross’ spoken tongue, he had grown accustomed to certain things.

Things like, “I love you.” A set of vocalizations that Adrien couldn’t get enough of, and that Ross couldn’t seem to stop saying.

Adrien grinned and pressed his lips to the skin only millimeters away. “Love you too.” He mumbled into his boyfriend.

Ross chuckled and pulled him up for a real kiss. Adrien couldn’t help but laugh along. And they kissed. And Adrien wanted to pour his entire being out of his lips so Ross could feel it. And Ross smirked and nipped at his lip and Adrien laughed even more.

And it was perfect. The moment, the golden glow of the light and of their hearts, the heat between them. And Adrien turned his back on it.

He felt his shoulder being tapped, but he ignored it. Instead he just sat up, fighting against all odds to finally get out of bed. A bark accompanied the tap, and Adrien couldn’t pretend, and he couldn’t turn away from Ross, so he looked back.

“What’s wrong?” Ross signed for him, sitting up now with his hands free to say what his throat could not.

 _I’m scared._ “Nothing.” Adrien said. His hands accompanied his words, an old habit he didn’t feel the need to break.

“Adrien…”

 _You’re too perfect and I’m afraid I’ll do something neither of us are okay with._ “I’m fine. Just want to get breakfast.”

Ross frowned. He caught Adrien’s arm and wouldn’t let him leave the bed. “What’s wrong?” He repeated.

And Adrien looked in his eyes and he broke inside, and he told the truth because in that moment he didn’t know how to say anything else. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to go too far.”

“Too far? What do you mean?”

“I mean…” He shifted to face Ross better but couldn’t meet his eyes regardless. “It’s… it’s not right.”

“What isn’t?”

“To want to… to wish we could…” Adrien bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest. “To try…” Ross blinked, hesitant, unsure but suspicious of what Adrien was truly trying to say. “When we’re like that, I want… I want to go further. I want to, but it’s not… not right.”

“How isn’t it right?” Ross asked. Adrien couldn’t meet his gaze, so he couldn’t tell what Ross’ reaction truly was.

“You still don’t talk about… him. And after what he did to you… I can’t do that.”

He was pulled forward. Adrien didn’t fight as Ross pulled him in and kissed him, much harder than normal. “Is that it?” He signed, smiling. “You just want to have sex?” He laughed. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“It’s not just that. I don’t want to overstep.” Adrien said. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not okay with. I know that Talbo-”

Ross grabbed his hands, stopping him from saying anything. “Fuck Talbot.” He signed himself. “Talbot has nothing to do with us.”

“But…”

“I didn’t know that still bothered you.” Ross smiled gently. “What can I do to make it better?”

Adrien shook his head helplessly. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t want to bring it up.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to make you think about that. And the situation…”

“It’s not the same.” Ross signed. “And maybe it would make me think about what happened. Maybe rape is all I know sex as. If I asked, would you help me change that?”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Ross kissed him, deeply, passionately. Adrien melted into it, lost his breath into it. “I want to change that. I don’t want to think about Talbot when I think about sex. I want to think about you. So, if that’s something you want, let’s do it.” He smiled. “If you have to imagine Talbot, imagine punching him in the face and taking this right back from him.”

“I…” Adrien said, lost for words. “I don’t want to think about Talbot. But mostly I just don’t want you to have to.”

“As long as you’re with me, I won’t be.”

Adrien looked in his eyes, recognized the truth, and hesitated. “It doesn’t bother you at all?”

Ross frowned. “Of course, it bothers me. I have this part of me that can’t trust anyone.” He looked at his hands. “I’ve known much more abuse than just that, Adrien. You know that.” He breathed in deeply through his nose. “But, that’s what it was. Abuse. And yes, I still think about it. Yes, I’m not going to trust most people – I barely trust some of our friends if I’m honest – but I trust you. I know without a shadow of a doubt in my mind that you would never hurt me. I’ve always known that.”

“Really?”

“Well, if there was ever any doubt it’d be gone now.” He laughed. “I’m the one Talbot raped. Why are you the one so nervous about this?” Adrien didn’t have the chance to answer before Ross kept talking. “Because you care.” Adrien was pulled in again, facing the teasing grin after getting a quick kiss. “And also, because you’re easily embarrassed and talking about sex makes you red as a wurmple. But that’s neither here nor there.”

Adrien covered his face with his hands, but they were gently pried away by Ross, who filled their space with his own face, kissing him softly. He didn’t pull away, though, not far enough to sign. Instead when he dropped the kiss he tilted his head to their foreheads were touching and Adrien felt Ross’ fingers trace his jawline, slowly trailing down to his chin. Then he said, verbally, something Adrien definitely understood even without signing. “I love you.”

Adrien was going to say it in return, but he was interrupted with another kiss and a rumbling chuckle and a hand pulling his supporting arm out from under him so he toppled to the bed, Ross right on top of him, not letting their kiss break.

Smirking into the kiss, Ross climbed over him. He threw their blanket out of the way, inviting a rush of cold air that he quickly banished with his own body. Adrien blushed even more than he already was, earning a soft chuckle from Ross, when he felt Ross slip their legs between each other. Since Ross was flush against him, he could feel Ross’… _parts_ against his thigh, and he knew Ross could feel his with how they were pressed together.

Ross stayed there for a moment, peppering Adrien with fluttery kisses, and then slipped and arm under him and rolled them both on their sides. _Oh, golly._ Ross, gently as ever, nipped at his lip until Adrien had time to process what he was thinking. Then he got a full taste of Ross’ tongue.

Which was, quite frankly, weird. They’d made out before after so long being together, but only when they were comfortable it wasn’t going to go any further. Or, at least, Adrien was sure. This new context was scary and exciting, and Adrien’s breath was short because Ross kept stealing it away.

There was also the small weirdness of Ross’ tongue being just a little flatter and broader than Adrien would have suspected, but he couldn’t exactly map out the shape of a moving, wet muscle inside his mouth very well so it all blended together in a way that Adrien assumed would be the same if Ross hadn’t been a fusion.

Not that he minded. Ross was Ross, and Ross was perfect, weird mutations and all. It was all just something more that made him unique, and Adrien loved that.

Ross’ breath was hot on his skin when he finally pulled back. Adrien just panted a little and stared. _Is this really happening?_

And then Ross pulled back just a little further, and Adrien felt his hands leave his back. Ross smiled, gentle as he’d ever been, and signed. “Nothing you’re not comfortable with.”

Adrien laughed. “Me?” He signed in return, not wanting to break the quiet that had encompassed them. “Nothing _you’re_ not comfortable with.”

Ross grinned cheekily and reached down before saying anything. Adrien sucked in a breath when Ross teased his waistband, tracing a finger along it and pulling it just enough for it to snap against Adrien’s skin for good measure. He brought his hand back up to sign, “Have you ever known me to back down from anything?”

“I guess not.” He snickered. “That’s fair.”

“But really,” Ross signed, “do you want this?”

Adrien cupped Ross’ cheek in his hand and smiled. His thumb rubbed idle circles against Ross’ skin and Adrien grinned when his boyfriend leaned into the touch. “Yeah.” He said, breaking the silence with a voice that couldn’t possibly break anything else. “Yeah. I do.”

Without another word, Adrien felt Ross’ hand on his chest, carefully guiding him to lie on his back, and Ross surged forward, locking his lips to Adrien’s neck and following along as they tilted once more to being perpendicular with the bed.

Adrien’s breath was shaky, from nerves and from his treatment, but Ross was calm and steady and even though Adrien felt every searing breath and swipe of the tongue and scrape of the teeth against his skin, it was the curve of Ross’ lips that really made Adrien happy. The sneaky smile that enhanced every touch for Adrien.

“Ah!” He let out an unsteady gasp when Ross unexpectedly rolled his hips against Adrien. It was just the once, and a playful laugh from the nape of his neck told him Ross did it entirely on purpose.

And then Ross sank lower. His hands went first, tracing the outlines of Adrien’s form. Down the gentle curves of his ribs, fitting neatly onto his waist, teasing the waistband of his boxers once more, only pushing far enough for the band to stretch to let his fingers between it and Adrien’s skin. Then they came back up, mapping out their path. His thumbs trailed, catching on every little bump of muscle on the landscape of Adrien’s body, brushing along his nipples, only hinting at what might follow.

When Ross’ hands came together on Adrien’s pectorals and pushed up over his shoulders, they brought Ross’ head down with them when they once again lowered. A wet trail followed his path as he licked, sucked, and bit Adrien’s skin from Adrien’s neck, following the line of his clavicle, leaping up onto his sternum and drifting off to his nipple.

As his mouth stopped to give that particular feature some attention, one of his hands ventured onward to caress Adrien’s waist.

 _Golly._ Adrien moaned softly with a deep, shaky exhale. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and eventually settled on throwing one over Ross’ shoulder and placing the other atop Ross’ hand on his waist. At his touch, Ross slowly flipped his hand over, brushing his fingers along Adrien’s side on the way, and laced their fingers together.

And that spurred Ross ever downward, continuing his path over Adrien’s abdomen. And from that position, the first real encroachment on Adrien’s sparse clothing came unexpectedly. Not because Adrien wasn’t expecting him to at least tug at the waistline, but because the invading hand came from the opposite direction. It snaked up his thigh and entered his boxers from below, still steering away from his groin, but feathering along regardless, up to his hip then around to his butt, then right back down to his thigh.

 _Man, I’m already all firm._ “Pfft.” He chuckled, earning a quizzical look. Ross lifted up to tilt his head in a question. Adrien covered his face with a hand. “Oh, gosh. I don’t know why the word ‘firm’ is so funny to me right now.”

Ross bit his lip as he laughed alongside Adrien, then climbed back up so he was in position to give Adrien another kiss on the lips. “I love you.” He said, still laughing. _Maybe use the word hard instead._ Adrien shook his head and reached up for another kiss. Ross sat up, after granting it to him, straddling Adrien’s legs. “So,” He signed. “What’s firm?”

“Ross.” Adrien groaned.

A single teasing finger traced circles around his abdomen as Ross laughed. “Could it be… this?” Ross put his hand down once more and let his finger trail down, over Adrien’s boxers, off to the side of his hard dick. Then it circled around and followed the line of it, tickling Adrien through the underwear.

“Stop it, Ross. You’re hard, too.”

Ross just giggled and inclined his head, leaning forward once more to press himself against Adrien and slowly, lazily, roll his hips forward. He didn’t need to say anything, though. Adrien could tell from his smirk and the glint in his eyes exactly what he wanted to say. _“Don’t you mean firm?”_

 _Firmly, fuck you._ Adrien had to laugh. _Wrong context for that thought._

Ross’ hands went back to exploring Adrien’s body, but this time they were bolder. He dipped a hand under Adrien’s waistband, brushing the length of his shaft as it pushed down to his leg, then he dropped the act altogether and came back up, fully on Adrien’s dick, and wrapped his fingers around it.

Adrien moaned, but it didn’t last long. Ross let go after just a couple teasing strokes. Adrien shivered when he leaned in and whispered in Adrien’s ear, a long, rumbling, cheeky growl.

The pushing at his boxers, trying distractedly to push them down, told him at least the general idea of what Ross was saying.

Rather than let that continue, Adrien figured it was time for this whole situation to get a little more reciprocal. He touched Ross’s cheek, turning his face towards him, and kissed him with all his feeling, lifting himself up off the mattress as he did so and swapping their positions. Ross didn’t seem to mind. He just grinned into the kiss.

Adrien backed off and took a deep breath. He really had no idea what he was doing, but he figured copying what Ross did, to an extent, was a good start. It worked for him, after all, and it made sense to him to think that Ross would do what would feel good to himself.

So, he started at the neck, kissing at first, but then sucking gently on the skin and carefully giving the areas he did that to tiny licks. Then he moved on, following his hands, floating down Ross’ body to lick and suck on his nipple.

Ross moaned, Adrien grinned. He ran his hand along Ross’ chest, threading his fingers through the short hair (or maybe fur, Adrien still wasn’t entirely sure) that had been growing since the fusion. It wasn’t excessive, no more than a regular hairy human would have, but it was in stark contrast to Adrien who was essentially hairless in that particular area. He kind of liked it, though he did encounter the unfortunate side-effect of hair getting in his mouth as he tried to pay service to his boyfriend.

He paused momentarily on his way further south to pull a hair off his tongue, at which Ross just laughed and ruffled Adrien’s hair kindly. But Adrien didn’t let it deter him. He kept going, tracing his hands around to the curve of Ross’ back and snaking them ever downward to his butt, cupping each cheek and smirking as he kissed the firm muscles of Ross’ abdomen.

From there, when Adrien encountered resistance from the cloth separating them, it was a simple matter of sliding his hands around Ross’ hips and his underwear slipped right down, with Adrien’s arms stretching the band and guiding it lower, past the point it would get in the way of anything. For the sake of comfort, Adrien grabbed the waistband and pushed it past Ross’ knees, where it was a simple matter for Ross to kick them off himself.

Adrien chuckled when he bumped into Ross’ length, allowing it to brush his cheek as he worked his way down right beside it.

Even though it was right there, and _he_ was right there, Adrien felt a little bundle of static in his gut that scared him enough that he couldn’t just go for it. Instead, he worked his way up by bringing his hand along Ross’ leg, slipped the tips of his fingers under Ross’ dick as he sifted through his pubes, and let the shaft settle in the curve between his thumb and forefinger.

A kiss to Ross’ hip accompanied an exploratory flick of the thumb, letting it move onto the shaft proper and that slowly progressed into actually gripping it. Once he had, he hesitated, looking up to Ross in a mix of shock and confusion. He’d gotten the impression, of course, that Ross was a bit stiffer than he was, but after feeling it Adrien was pretty sure that the rigidity wasn’t entirely due to arousal. _He didn’t really grow, either. It can’t be that the fusion gave him…_

Ross laughed. “Yeah.” He signed. “Fusion gave me a baculum.”

Adrien just chuckled in disbelief. “That’s so weird.” He said, but the smile on his face betrayed him. It was weird for sure, but also pretty freaking cool, in Adrien’s opinion. _There are so many little things that I’d have never discovered about you if we hadn’t gotten so close._ The warmth in his chest rivalled the heat of the rod in his hand. It was such a trivial thing, irrelevant to almost everything, but Adrien was happy to know it.

With his smile lingering, he went back down and kissed the very tip of the head before finding a steady rhythm with his hand, idly stroking. _There’s always more to learn about you._ He shook his head and refocused on his task.

Without missing another beat, Adrien leaned in close, close enough to smell the faint musk that was kind of gross but also weirdly hot. It definitely didn’t smell _nice_ , but it spurred something on in him that drove him to finally give an experimental lick along the side of the shaft. _Huh. Yep, tastes like skin. Not sure why I’d expect any different, but good to know._

After that, well, there wasn’t really anything holding him back. He repositioned his hand so that he could start at the very base and lick all the way up the underside of the shaft. He smirked at Ross’ reaction, and for good measure gave a quick flick of the tongue just as the tip slid from contact. And then it was facing him straight on and Adrien paused only a moment. _Fuck it._ He leaned down and closed his lips around the head.

_Oh man, Adrien. Again, context. Maybe just stop cursing entirely while you’re having sex._

He felt Ross’ hands in his hair, tousling it even more than it already had been. His silky locks locked around the fingers, wrapping around them as they combed through the mess. He hummed a little, enjoying the feeling, but was met with an unexpected little tug in response. Not hard enough to hurt, and probably involuntary, but a sign, Adrien thought, that he enjoyed the feeling of the vibrations.

He tried again with the rumbling chuckles that permeated him at that realization and got exactly the reaction he hoped for. Ross moaned a little helplessly and the fingers in Adrien’s hair balled into fists.

Adrien lapped at the tip for a while, letting his hand assist as he bobbed his head on Ross’ dick. Really, he didn’t even mean to keep making Ross squirm with the vibrations from his chuckling, he just laughed naturally, but it wasn’t in any way a bad thing.

He lifted up again so only the head was still in his mouth and paid attention to how he swirled his tongue around it, he felt Ross’ opening and swiped his tongue across it, getting some sweet, slimy pre-cum on his tongue.

And then Ross cupped his cheek and lifted him gently off and kissed him as they once again switched positions and Ross skipped the preamble with his boxers – just slipped them off and threw them aside – and Adrien felt Ross’ forehead on his belly as he leaned in close to pick up Adrien’s dick in his mouth without even touching it with his hands.

It was a vacuum seal around him, and the movement of his tongue and the back and forth as Ross rose and fell taking more and less of his shaft left Adrien breathless, speechless, and restless.

He squirmed, moving his hips involuntarily, not quite thrusting but not even close to staying still. That earned him a laugh and Adrien understood what was driving Ross so wild. The rumbling was sent through his whole body, a shock of that unique pleasure that was overwhelming and left him finding it difficult to draw breath. Yet still he laughed right alongside Ross, amazed at everything that was happening.

His moans were weak, breathless, and incorporated basically all of his currently available vocabulary, just little whimpers of pleasure and little else. And Ross was relentless, smirking as Adrien had, no doubt enjoying it as much as Adrien had, and Adrien’s mind was blank of all except the two of them and the secret act they were performing together.

“Nngh, Ross.” He breathed, stopping Ross by cupping his cheek and guiding him back up to Adrien’s level. Ross smiled in understanding and replaced his mouth with his own dick, wrapping a hand around both their shafts and rubbing them together with slow, gentle thrusts.

Adrien brought their faces together and kissed him. _Oh, I love you._ The breath against his lips was just as heavy as the one leaving them, Ross lost his steady rhythm and began to go at it a little bit harder, a little bit more erratic. A breathy bark resonated against him.

“Ross.” Adrien said, gritting his teeth. “I’m going to…”

Ross nuzzled into his neck, planting kisses and licks there and Adrien couldn’t hold back anymore after that. It surged through him, those spasms of relieved tension and glowing warmth. He held Ross tight and sucked in his breath and held it because he was afraid if he let it out he wouldn’t be able to get another one. His mind was frozen in that moment until it was over and Ross moved against him once, twice more and moaned loudly and Adrien felt warm liquid accompany the rest of the fluid, his own, already on his belly.

Adrien couldn’t help but go for one more kiss, in the midst of it all.

And then it died down, and they were both panting, glowing, grinning, laughing. Ross poked for a moment at the cum between them and then lifted his finger to his mouth, looking off to the side idly as he considered the taste. _Arceus, dude. That’s just unfair._

Ross giggled, then leaned down and licked up as much as he could get in one pass before hovering right over Adrien, leaning close enough to kiss. _I don’t trust you._ He shook his head and kissed him anyway, just to find that he was, absolutely, one-hundred percent right about Ross’ plan. Ross stuck his tongue into Adrien’s mouth, parting his lips, and let a large glob of their combined jizz fall in.

Adrien was struck by the slightly salty and bitter taste, flinching a little because it was unexpected, but in his position there was only one clear way to get rid of it in any sort of hurry. He swallowed it.

“Bleugh.” He stuck out his tongue. “You’re gross, you know that?”

Ross giggled again, and nuzzled into his neck, collapsing on top of him, clearly unworried about the remaining cum getting on him as well. _It’s worse for you, though. You’re all hairy. That’s going to be annoying when we get up._

_Ah well, you deserve it._

They laid there for a while, basking in each other, in all the things they shared, just enjoying a few moments more of being in each other’s arms.

But soon enough Ross rose, whining in complaint when they stuck together momentarily because _someone_ just ignored actually cleaning up. Adrien rolled his eyes. But then Ross sat back, cross-legged and leaning forward slightly, into the conversation. “Well?” He signed.

“Well what?” Adrien answered.

“Are you satisfied?”

“Haha, are you?”

“Yeah.” Ross bit his lip. “It’s definitely not the same, if you were still worried about that. Not even close.”

Adrien breathed out a sigh. “I got the impression.” He said, reaching out. He took Ross’ face in his hands. “But thank you for saying it. That does make me feel better.”

“Thanks for doing it.” Ross signed, grinning. “I’m glad we can finally share this.”

Adrien hummed and gently pressed their lips together once more. “I love you, Ross.”

In response, he heard the familiar vocalization, “I love you, too.”


End file.
